AeroDisparu
| hubs = Sarkara-Leclerc International Airport | secondary_hubs = | focus_cities = | frequent_flyer = aeroPoints | lounge = aeroLounge | alliance = | subsidiaries = aeroCargo aeroServices aeroVacances | fleet_size = 150 | destinations = 90 | parent = | company_slogan = Voyagons! | headquarters = , Disparu | key_people = Charlot Tollmache (Chairman) | website = aerodisparu.dp }} aeroDisparu is Disparu's largest airline and . Its headquarters are located in , with its main base being the . Its largest hub, however, is the Sarkara-Leclerc International Airport in Férin. Initially started from 's Quebec assets in 15 April 2009, aeroDisparu currently operates a fleet mostly composed of and for international flights. The airline was one of the first to purchase the new . The airline also operates a variety of smaller aircraft for local flights. Subsidiaries and assets aeroDisparu operates three subsidiaries to complement its services — aeroCargo, aeroServices, and aeroVacances. aeroCargo carries to and from different locations in the world, aeroServices provides maintenance and repair service to aircraft within Disparuean airports, and aeroVacances provides vacation services to customers. aeroDisparu is the owner of the aeroDome in Férin. Flights aeroDisparu operates flights to 90 destinations internationally, and offer flights to all airports within Disparu, alongside regional airlines. For international flights, seats are offered in three classes: Basic, Luxe and Imperial. Each subsequent class offers more luxurious services, though at a larger price. For domestic flights, announcements are made solely in . For international fights, this is expanded to and the primary language of the flight's destination (provided that it is not French or English). The airline also leases flights to high-ranking Government officials (such as Ministers) who are on official business. In-flight services Provisions such as blankets, pillows, sleeping masks, and are provided free of charge to passengers in flights lasting two hours or longer. Food is provided for free in nearly all flights. Costs for food are merged into the ticket price. Light snacks and non-alcoholic beverages are generally available for domestic flights lasting more than half an hour. The selection is larger for international flights. Gourmet sandwiches are served for international flights lasting less than two hours. For longer flights, a more diverse menu is provided. A basic menu with three meals is provided to Basic passengers (the food quality, while still good, has been compared to ). Larger menus, with fresher ingredients, are available to Luxe and Imperial passengers. Children from all classes are generally provided a separate menu that contain more desserts and fast food. Alcoholic beverages are available to those 18 years old or older for all international flights lasting more than two hours. For entertainment, each seat is provided with an interactive touchscreen multimedia player, where a passenger can listen to the radio, play games (most of which are available to ), and watch the latest TV shows, movies and in-flight specialty shows. For long flights, Internet access is provided to Luxe and Imperial passengers, though due to safety regulations, Internet access is provided through Ethernet cords rather than wireless means. Flights are also stocked with both Disparuean and international newspapers and magazines. Children are provided an entertainment package (containing colouring books, journals, stickers and the like) for international flights lasting more than two hours. For international flights, in-flight is available to all passengers at the end of flights. The catalogue is very diverse, featuring everything from Bon Vin wine to trinkets and memorabilia. Loyalty program The airline's is called aeroPoints. Customers can enroll in one of the various aeroPoints programs offered by the airline, each being suited to various types of travellers. aeroPoints can be earned by frequently flying with aeroDisparu, or by shopping with the airline's various partners. aeroPoints can be redeemed for free flights or free access to services such as hotel bookings and . aeroPoints can be redeemed at any time and do not expire. Customers enrolled in one of the top-tier aeroPoints programs have access to the aeroLounge, luxury waiting lounges available in most major Disparuean airports, and select airports internationally. Category:Companies of Disparu Category:Airlines Category:Corporations